


Coffee

by will-think-about-a-name-later (suselinde)



Series: Caring is an Advantage [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALTTF reference, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suselinde/pseuds/will-think-about-a-name-later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of "Caring is an Advantage" - a series centered around the relationship between Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLilyMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Esme, who is RP-wise the Mycroft to my Greg.  
> I owe you at least five Mystrade fics, my dear, so I'll start with this, eh? <3
> 
> A huge thank you goes to my beta the-lady-of-time! Thanks a bunch, darling!

  
~

You got to be kidding me! GL

  
 _Excuse me? MH_

  
Sending me a life time lasting amount of coffee to my office! GL

  
 _And that is a bad? MH_

  
No. It’s not. But, dear, you can’t just send me 200 pounds of coffee! GL

  
 _You were complaining about the lack of coffee in your office last night so I send you some. MH_

  
I was ranting about Sally’s inability to remember buying coffee, yes. GL

  
 _So you_ were _complaining about the lack of coffee in your office. MH_

  
Yes, but you buying me some wasn’t my intention. GL

  
 _I know. MH_

  
Why would you do it then? GL

  
 _You like coffee. MH_

  
I like the Gunners too but I don’t see you buying me Gibbs. GL

  
 _Gregory, do you want me to get the coffee removed? MH_

  
No, I don’t. It’s the good stuff, not the crap we usually buy. Of course I want to keep it. GL

  
 _So what is the problem exactly, given that you are fine keeping the coffee? MH_

  
I just want to know why you did it! GL

  
 _Do you really need me to tell you that? MH_

  
I’m not bloody Sherlock and I can’t read your mind. GL

  
 _I love you. MH_

  
And I love you too. But I wanted to know why you got me that coffee. GL

  
 _I_ love _you. MH_

  
You bought me coffee because you love me? That’s really sweet but why? GL

  
 _You like coffee, it helps you to relax and I like it when you are relaxed. You may not have noticed but I can actually tell if you've had a proper coffee at work when you come home. MH_

  
You do? How? GL

  
 _Your sleeves are more crinkled than usual because you fiddle with them the whole day, the look on your face and the lines around your eyes almost yell “stressed”. Coffee soothes you, therefore you have made making a cup of coffee into a routine that helps you relax. MH_

  
Have I? I didn’t notice I had. GL

  
 _You have, Gregory. MH_

  
And when I had my little rant yesterday night you decided to buy me coffee to make me feel better? GL

  
 _I did. MH_

  
Oh... GL

  
I love you, Mycroft. GL

  
 _I know. So you really don’t want me to get the coffee removed? MH_

  
No, of course not! GL

  
 _Good. That’s very good. MH_

  
Any idea how I could return the favour? I’m on my way home as we speak. GL

  
 _I can think about one or two things, yes. MH_

  
~

  
Greg opened the door to their house only a couple of minutes after Mycroft had sent his last text. He took off his shoes and walked over to the living room where Mycroft was sitting on the sofa, his phone in his hands, obviously waiting for Greg's reply.

  
But instead of answering, Greg slipped his phone in his trouser pocket and began to open the buttons of his shirt.

  
“The coffee today was the best I've had in ages! I feel rather relaxed just now.”, Greg winked, pulling off his shirt completely, “Now, would you like to show me some of the things you were thinking of?”  
  
  



End file.
